


Wild Women Do

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: Harlequinkradam, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris doesn’t know why he was selected to play keyboards and guitar for the glamorous girl group “Wild Women Do” but he’s glad to be there…especially since he’s developed a huge crush on the lead singer, Miss Dusty Madrid, and on her twin brother, Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Women Do

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Special thanks to aunt_deen for the awesome Beta and helping to reshape the story and character development – all the best parts are due to her! All mistakes belong to the author.
> 
> Artwork: Special thanks to youkeyh for all the gorgeous fanart! OK, where she got the pictures to make Monte look womanly, that alone deserves some applause! SQUEE! Visit her LJ to leave her some love: http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/19233.html

*****

Kris was taught by his mama that a gentleman always opened the door for a lady – even if the lady was a foot taller than Kris and probably had about fifty pounds on him. But Kris learned very early on that that wasn’t important. A lady was still a lady; and a gentleman always made the lady feel beautiful.

Miss Dusty Madrid was over six feet tall, wore four-inch platform heels, had the most gorgeous blue eyes, and covered up her freckles with a lot of make up. Kris wasn’t insecure about his height and adored tall women; he was always amazed by the way her eyes were so intense when she lined them with make up and eyelashes; and he thought the freckles were endearing and made it a point to let her know she was lovely because she seemed self-conscious about it, which was so dumb because Dusty was stunning. Not only that, Kris was astonished by her voice – she hit notes that sent chills down his spine – and when she took the stage she prowled like a hungry lioness ready to eat the audience; and unsurprisingly, the audience wanted her to eat them.

Kris thought he was falling in love with her.

***

 _“Kristopher, bring my suitcase, will you?”_

 _“Kristopher, honey, could you find the double-sided tape for me.”_

 _“Kristopher, where’s my glitter?”_

 _“Kristopher, can you get us Thai take-out?”_

 _“Kristopher! I can’t find my size fourteen white platform heels, you know, the ones with the butterfly…oh, darling, you found them. You take such good care of me.”_

Kris enjoyed being the only boy in the band. He opened doors for the girls, he gave them his arm to escort them into a room, and he pulled out their chairs at the table. They laughed and cooed at him, complimented his lovely southern manners, and petted his hair. Dusty kissed Kris on the cheek with her glossy lips because she knew it made Kris blush. He’d pretend to wipe his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt and touch himself at night, the scent of lip gloss still on the fabric. It made him feel a little dirty, but he didn’t care because it made him come so hard.

The three girls in “Wild Women Do” were so different from the girls that Kris grew up in Conway, Arkansas. Miss Dusty Madrid was fearless and not shy at all about using her sexuality. Ms Tomasina Josephine Ratliff was only just a little bit taller than Kris, but she was wicked awesome on the bass and had a wicked sense of humor to match. She and Kris were like soulmates or something, sister and brother, twin pranksters. They pulled all of their pranks on Mrs Montana Pittman, their drummer. She was the oldest of the girls and treated all of them like her kids.

For the most part, they accepted Kris. It took him a few months to feel comfortable around them, but with their common love for music and performance, Kris quickly settled into being a real member of the band.

But, there were a few times when Kris would walk up to the three of them to hear hurried whispered conversations. One time, he overheard part of a frantic exchange:

 _“—tell him!”  
“Adam!”  
“It’s been three months—“  
“First of all, I can’t believe he hasn’t figured it out yet.”  
“Shut up! Don’t ruin it!”  
“But he’s got to know—“  
“I don’t care! He likes me…like this!” _

Kris raised his eyebrows. They were talking about “Adam” again. He wasn’t sure who this Adam person was, but the girls always talked about him in urgent and angry whispers, and never in front of Kris. He thought it was weird – maybe Adam was Dusty’s boyfriend or something – but Kris let them have their secrets.

 _His mama said ladies had womanly secrets; that there were some things boys just didn’t need to know._

 _His dad always nodded solemnly. ”Son, some mysteries don’t need solving.”_

The three of them turned when he coughed politely to let them know he was there. His mama taught him that it was rude to listen in on conversations. He smiled at them, trying not to laugh at their identical “you caught us” expressions, and waved the check in the air.

“Hey. The owner paid us our fee and I, uh, have to head out a little early.”

“Hot date?” Tomasina said, her voice husky and teasing.

Kris laughed softly. “Nah, I promised my neighbor that I’d help him move in the morning so I need to get home and sleep.”

“Wow, you have such an exciting life,” Montana said, smacking Dusty on the arm. Kris watched as she gave Dusty her famous “don’t lie to me” stink eye but Dusty just pursed her lips and ignored her.

“Of course, baby, go get your rest. The girls and I can take care of our stuff.” Dusty said, her voice a sexy blend of low and high pitches. She smiled as she took the check from Kris and nodded, handing it over to Montana. “She’ll take care of dividing up the money. See you Friday night?”

Kris smiled and nodded. “I’ll be here.”

***

Kris walked into the dressing room, carrying in his keyboard case, his guitar case strap slung over his shoulder. He heard a surprised gasp and turned to see a tall, black haired man standing by the mirrored vanity table, guiltily holding one of Dusty’s make up brushes. Kris gave him a friendly smile.

“Hey.”

“Umm…hi?” He said, his voice trailed off into a nervous drawl.

Kris looked around the empty room. “Are the girls around?”

“Well…errr…they’re running a little late.”

Kris propped his keyboard against the wall and pulled off his guitar. He walked over to the other man, holding out his hand. “I’m Kris Allen.”

“Nice to meet you.” He said, dropping the make up brush on the table and shaking Kris’s hand firmly. “I’m Adam.”

Kris saw that he wore a bit of eyeliner and make up. He stared at Adam for a long moment – the man was certainly very easy to look at – and he felt a pang of _something_ sharp in his gut to know that Dusty went for guys like Adam and not guys like…well, Kris wore a lot of plaid and he didn’t wear any make up, no matter how much Tomasina tried to get him “glammed up”. He was kind of boring compared to a guy like Adam.

He saw Adam fidget slightly, giving off vibes that Kris was in his personal space. He forgot that people in LA liked their personal space and backed away, maintaining his friendly smile.

“So you’re the mysterious Adam, huh. The girls talk about you a lot,” he said, walking to the beat up sofa and sitting down.

“Oh really?”

Kris shrugged. “I mean, I just _overhear_ them talking about you. How do you know them?”

Adam stared at him for a long moment, his blue eyes measuring him, checking him out. Kris ducked his head, scratching his ear, a little unnerved by Adam’s intense stare. It was weird because Dusty used to stare at him like that when they first met. “I’m, uh, Dusty’s…twin brother?”

“Twins! I should’ve seen it. It’s the eyes!” Kris looked at him. “That’s cool, man, I’m glad to finally meet you.”

He watched as Adam walked closer to him, sitting down on the sofa. The resemblance was startling now that Kris could see it. They both had the same blue eyes and the pouty bottom lip – well, Dusty used hers more for effect. It was easy to see how Adam and Dusty were twins...and Kris was happy that Adam and Dusty weren’t together romantically. He knew himself enough to acknowledge that he was _jealous_.

Kris knew he was staring, curious about the twin thing. But where Dusty always looked perfect and womanly and curvy, Adam was definitely a guy – a guy that was kind of prettier than Dusty. He blushed, looking away, not sure about how Adam would feel to have Kris checking him out – not that Kris was checking him out or anything.

“She talks about you a lot,” Adam said, watching him. “I feel like I already know you.”

Kris rubbed the back of his neck, exceptionally pleased. “She talks about me?”

“Oh yeah! She thinks you’re cute—“

“Kiss of death, man!” Kris groaned, falling back on the sofa. “Cute! Baby panda bears are cute! Puppies are cute. Cute. Ugh.”

Adam laughed, leaning his shoulder against the back of the sofa. “You’re totally her type…and I can see why.”

“Yeah?” Kris said, peering over at him.

“Hmm-mmm,” Adam hummed, moving closer and slipping his fingers down Kris’s neck. “You are cute. And distracting. I don’t know how she can be on stage with you and not look at you all the time.”

Kris widened his eyes. Adam was _flirting_ with him. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’ve never seen you at any of the shows before.”

“Because you’d remember it if you saw me?’ Adam said, smirking a little.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. He didn’t know what to say to that because it was the God’s honest truth that Kris would’ve remembered seeing Adam.

“Well, yeah…something like that, I guess.”

Adam gave Kris the kind of smile that made him blush. “You know, Dusty and I like the same kind of guys.”

Kris made a face. He desperately tried not to think about Dusty and Adam trying to seduce Kris. His mind conjured up images of how it would feel to kiss Dusty while Adam’s wide mouth worked his way down Kris’s spine. _Where did that come from?_

“That’s kind of…”

 _Weird? Creepy? Ummm…kind of hot?_

“Close? For siblings.”

“No! God, not like that!” Adam said, laughing again. Kris liked the way that he laughed – open and uninhibited. His eyes crinkled and his mouth opened, head thrown back. Kris let his eyes trace down the long length of his neck and he swallowed, looking away. “Just that we have a type, you know?”

“It must be a twins thing.”

“Maybe,” he murmured, looking at Kris with a thoughtful expression on his face. “You know, you _are_ really cute. And I really like the plaid.”

He looked back at Adam for a long moment. His lips twitched when he saw the smattering of freckles on Adam’s face. Adam looked at him in the same way that Dusty looked at him – kind of intense, like they were trying to figure something out or trying to get Kris to figure something out. Adam tucked his thumb under Kris’s chin and lifted his face as he moved closer. Kris didn’t really believe in personal space; he and his friends back home were an affectionate group and he kind of missed it a lot. So he didn’t mind that Adam was sitting close to him and touching him. It made Kris feel…warm…and…WHOA! _Adam was going to kiss him!_

But before Kris could do anything, like maybe put a hand on Adam’s chest to hold him back, the dressing room door opened and Tomasina sauntered inside. She made a surprised noise, staring at them with wide eyes. “You—what the fuck—“

Adam stood up and hurried towards her, giving her a hug. “Hey, Tomasina. You remember me, right? I’m _Adam_. Dusty’s _twin_ brother.”

Kris watched as Tomasina scowled up at him, jerking out of his arms. “What the hell, Adam, were you about to make a move on—“

“Kris and I were just _talking_ about _Dusty_ and how—“

“Boy, why the hell aren’t you—“ Montana said, as she walked into the dressing room.

Kris watched as Tomasina made “shhh” movements with her hand and Adam hugged Montana fiercely, walking her back outside to the hallway.

“Adam! What the fuck, man?” Montana said, gruffly.

Kris tilted his head to see what was going on, slightly puzzled. _Why were they always talking about Dusty’s brother? He didn’t seem like a bad guy but they always talked about him in hushed tones, like they were trying to hide something._

Tomasina smiled at him and raised her eyebrows, shrugging. She gave a little laugh that sounded fake and looked over her shoulder to see Montana and Adam in a heated and whispered discussion. Tomasina closed the door and gave another fake lilting laugh, looking at Kris.

“Ha-ha-ha…” she trailed off, making a face. “So…Kristopher, you ready for tonight’s show?”

He watched her for a long moment and then nodded. “Yep, can’t wait.”

“Good, good.”

“Where’s Dusty?”

Tomasina bit her lip and made a face. “Um, she’s running a little late. Why don’t you let us girls have the room so we can, um, powder our nose and shit.”

Kris laughed and stood up, rubbing his hands along the side of his jeans. “Sure, I don’t want to get in the way of powdering your nose…and shit.”

The door flung open and Montana stalked inside, her round face scrunched up in an angry expression.

“Come on, don’t!” Adam shouted, walking towards her and grabbing her arm. “Don’t fucking do this!”

“Hey, now,” Kris said, eyeing Adam’s strong grip on Montana’s arm. “That’s not cool, man.”

“What?” Adam said, staring at him. He saw where Kris was looking and sighed, dropping his hand from Montana’s arm. “Sorry.”

Montana smirked at him and went to sit down in front of the mirrored vanity table. “You better stop this, Adam. We’re not finding it very nice anymore.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Tomasina said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “This is a douchebag move, even for you.”

Adam glared at her and then took a deep breath, turning to Kris. “Would you mind if I had a private word with Tomasina and Montana? I promise, I just want to talk to the girls.”

“Is that okay?” He looked at Tomasina and then at Montana. Both of them nodded. Kris looked at Adam and shrugged. “I’ll make sure the stage is set up right and be back in 15 minutes to get the rest of our equipment.”

“Thanks,” he murmured as Kris walked past him to the door, grabbing the doorknob behind him as he left, closing the door. He stood for a moment with his ear pressed against the door, but he didn’t hear anything except muffled angry sounds.

***

Adam was gone before they finished their show and Kris wondered why he didn’t stay. Kris collected their performance fee and gave the check to Montana. They waited for Kris to finish moving their band equipment into Tomasina’s van. Kris noticed that there was tension between the girls, which was something new in the seven months that he had been part of the band. Montana was glaring at Dusty and Tomasina was giving her the cold shoulder. Kris had been in bands back home and knew that even a minor fight could build into a full-fledged war if it wasn’t nipped in the bud fast. He had seen bands implode and break up over the littlest things if they were left to fester. He loved being part of “Wild Women Do” and hated to see them like this. He placed his hand on Dusty’s shoulder and she looked at him through the mirror.

“Hey, want to get some fresh air for a bit?” Kris said, smiling at her.

Dusty grinned shyly and nodded. “Yeah, I think I need it.” She stood up, towering over him, and wrapped her arm around Kris’s shoulders. Kris didn’t miss the dirty looks that Montana and Tomasina threw at her as they left the dressing room.

Kris led her out to the door to the back of the club. There was a small patio set apart from the rest of the club, a private area for the club staff to chill during breaks.

“Is everything all right with you and the girls?”

Dusty nodded, waving her hand. “Yeah, it’s just a stupid misunderstanding.”

“Can I help?”

She shook her head and looked at the ground.

“Well, you girls know that I’m here to help in any way that I can, right?”

“You are unreal,” she murmured, softly. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone like you before.”

“Is that good or bad?”

Dusty laughed, tossing her head back. “It’s good, trust me.”

Kris grinned up at her and cleared his throat. “I met your brother. Adam. He seems like a really good guy.”

“Oh yeah, he’s the best,” she said, smirking. “That’s what all the boys say.”

“I thought Adam was your boyfriend – I mean, from the way that you and the girls always whisper about him.” He saw her frowning at him. “No, I mean…I thought he was your boyfriend so I…couldn’t ask you out. But now that I know he’s your brother…not that you’d want to go out with me. I mean—“

“Yes!”

Kris blinked, feeling like an idiot. “Yes?”

“I do want to go out on a date with you,” she said, nodding.

“Really?” Kris said and then cleared his throat. “I mean, that’s fantastic! How about this Saturday? We could have an afternoon date so…”

She gave him a soft smile, placing her hand on his arm. “ _Kristopher_ , I’d love to. Really.”

He couldn’t stop smiling and Dusty chuckled softly. “Okay. Great.”

“So, where are you going to take me? What should I wear?’

Kris gazed at her for a long moment. “Just look beautiful…like you always do.”

“Seriously, you’re unreal,” she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Kris closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her musky perfume. He felt his body tighten with pleasure, feeling her close but not quite touching. There was something…he didn’t know what to call it…but he liked the idea that she was so much taller than him…broader than him.

The back door slammed open and Tomasina came outside, her arms crossed in front of her. Kris sighed, trying not to show his annoyance or disappointment on his face as Dusty stood up and pulled away from him.

Tomasina gave Dusty a sharp look. “Are you fucking kidding?”

“Just shut up,” she hissed back at Tomasina. “Look, honey, I’ll see you on Saturday, okay? I’ll text you my address later.”

“Sure,” he said, watching the two girls. “What’s going on? Come on, tell me. If it’s something about the band, I should know.”

“Yeah, Dusty, why don’t you _tell_ Kristopher?”

Dusty glared at her and turned, giving Kris a small smile. “It’s not about the band, this is just a personal issue with me and girls.”

He wanted to know what was going on, but if it was a girls-only kind of thing, Kris was smart enough to back off. “Okay,” he said, nodding. “Just talk to each other and fix things up, all right? I don’t like how we’re all tense like this. Dusty, I’ll pick you up at three on Saturday, okay?”

“Sure, that’s lovely,” she said, looking at him.

“Did you just make a date with him? Unbelievable!” Tomasina yelled, looking from Dusty to Kris.

“Shut up!” Dusty hissed at her. “It’s none of your business!”

“Hey, come on now—“ He said, holding up his hands.

“It’s fine,” Dusty insisted, turning to smile at him. “Just…good night.”

“Well, everything’s loaded up and ready to go,” he said, watching them carefully.

“Thank you, Kristopher,” Tomasina said, but she still continued to stare at Dusty with an unhappy look on her face. “See you Tuesday night.”

“Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to wait for you girls?”

“No, honey, we’ll be fine,” Dusty said, touching Kris’s shoulder with her hand. “You can take off. We’ll be fine.”

Kris nodded, looking at them. Dusty’s smile didn’t go all the way up to her eyes and Tomasina still looked like she was pissed off. Was she angry because Dusty was going on a date with him? He didn’t think Tomasina liked him like that – aside from being music soulmates. Or maybe she didn’t want _Kris_ to date Dusty because Tomasina had a crush on her. Kris told his brain to not go there.

“All right, I’m going to go then. Please tell Montana I said good night.”

The girls nodded to him, still engaged in their staring contest. Kris sighed, walking down the alley to the side of the club where he had parked his car. He looked back to see Tomasina grabbing Dusty by the arm, dragging her back into the club.

He debated going back inside and making the three of them tell him what was going on, but he didn’t think he wanted to know.

***

Kris came to Los Angeles knowing that it was going to take a lot of talent and a lot more luck to succeed there. The music industry already had thousands of people trying to break in and Kris’s story wasn’t any different than every other struggling musician. But Kris had luck on his side and he found work, off-and-on, in a studio putting together demos for other people. It taught him about the production of music and Kris made a few friends who were willing to take a chance on him. Playing in “Wild Women Do” and working on other people’s demos gave him a behind-the-scenes look at the music industry, but his dream – like so many others – was to take the stage and perform his own songs.

When he auditioned for “Wild Women Do,” the girls stared at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

 _“Kiddo, you do know who we are, don’t you?” Montana asked, leaning forward slightly._

 _Kris grinned. “Well, I saw you girls perform over at ‘The Tent’ the other night and you were great.”_

 _They looked at each other. Tomasina waved her hand at him. “And is…this your signature look?”_

 _Kris looked at his plaid shirt and jeans, shrugging. “Well, I’m not as glam as you girls, but I think I’m pretty enough.”_

 _They laughed and asked Kris to play a couple of their covers on keyboard. They were excited to find out that he could play the guitar as well._

 _Dusty gave him a hug and Kris was surprised by how well they seemed to fit together, like he could just sink into her. He’d never known a woman who was so much taller than him and Dusty smelled like vanilla and chocolate cookies._

 _“Well, Kristopher, welcome to the family.”_

He drove through LA traffic and found his way to Dusty’s garden apartment in West Hollywood and was surprised to see her waiting for him outside. He waved, parking the car, and got out to walk towards her.

“You didn’t have to wait outside,” he said, looking her over. She was gorgeous, as usual, but very toned down. Her long black hair was pinned back at the sides, she wore a lovely blue dress, high heels that made her tower over him even more, and her make up wasn’t like stage make up. Kris bit his lip and grinned up at her. “You look beautiful.”

“And you’re not wearing plaid,” she said, her blue eyes flicking up and down. He was glad that he went with his green button down and black pants. “You clean up nice.”

“Thanks,” he said, reaching for her hand and leading her to the car. He opened the passenger door to his hybrid and they both stood there, looking at the miniscule leg room. He let out a soft laugh. “Um, let me push the seat back.”

“All the way back,” she said, laughing.

Kris sat down and pushed the chair all the way back, adjusting it as much as possible. He got out and watched as Dusty got in, hips first, then long legs. He winced as she knocked her knees on the glove compartment. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said, amused. “Close the door and take me on my date.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, closing the door gently and rounding the car to the driver side. He got in and belted up, starting the engine. “I thought we could go to the MOCA first and then an early dinner? Do you like sushi?”

“I adore sushi,” she said, nodding. He watched as she smoothed down her dress over her knees, giving him a smirk when she caught him looking.

Kris laughed, starting the car, getting back on the main road.

***

The MOCA Pacific Design Center on Melrose Avenue was one of Kris’s favorite museums in Los Angeles. When he first came to the city, Kris was overwhelmed by everything and the museum was the one place where he could go to just sit and write music, an odd kind of shelter in a city that was beautiful but unforgiving. It inspired him and Kris found himself writing music – a lot of it was crap – but every once in awhile, he knew he had composed something honest, and with the right singer, a song that he could sell to pay his bills. The MOCA gave him the courage to start showing his music and lyrics to his producer friends at the studio and he was starting to get noticed as a songwriter. So he loved this museum for its beauty, but also for letting him find that missing piece in himself to move forward with his music.

He knew the ins and outs of the MOCA like the back of his hand. He took the floor map out of Dusty’s hand, putting it back on the stand. “We don’t need that. I can take you on a tour of this place and show you all the best pieces. I heard about this new exhibition that I think you’ll really like.”

Kris grinned when Dusty took his hand, warm and soft and dry, squeezing his hand gently.

“Lead the way, honey.”

“Have you been here before?”

“Not in a long time,” Dusty said, whispering.

“I come here a lot,” he told her, smiling. “Usually, I bring my iPod and a notebook and sit somewhere and write music – well, until security kicks me out.”

She squeezed his hand. “You never told me that you wrote your own stuff. You should play me something.”

“It’s not all, you know, good—“

“Come on, Kristopher, don’t even pretend. Tomasina says that you can improv on the guitar and play just about anything so...”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, maybe I’m too shy to play them for you.”

“Why not for me? I’m not—you know that we’d listen to anything you’d want us to hear, right? You’re not just in the band because you’re a cute boy,” she said, giggling at him. “You’re family. What you think matters to us.”

“I’ve kind of been working on songs and trying to sell them. I mean, I have a part-time job at a small studio in Culver City and they’re real cool guys. They let me sit in on sessions and I get to see how everything is put together. So I started showing them my music and they’re helping me make it, uh, sellable.”

Dusty stopped walking and turned to look at him, her big blue eyes wide. She was also doing that staring-at-Kris-intensely thing again. “Why didn’t you say anything? You know we’d totally support you. I mean, the three of us have a lot of friends in the music industry who could listen to your demos and—“

“It’s okay,” he said, chuckling. “I guess I didn’t want to get my hopes up and not have anything come through, you know?”

She nodded and then grinned at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m kind of like that, too. Like if I say it, I might jinx it or something.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. “But I’m such a loud mouth, I can’t keep a secret so I always end up blabbing about it anyway.”

They walked slowly, just looking at the different works of art and sculptures that lined the walls of the hallway, as Kris took her to the Rodarte costume exhibition. He turned to watch her as she looked at everything, as she realized where he had brought her.

“It’s through here.”

“Rodarte—ohmygod, is this a costume exhibition?” Dusty said, her voice echoing in the museum.

“I thought you might like to see something like this,” he said, pleased that she was so excited.

“These are costumes from ‘Black Swan’!” Dusty said, tugging on his hand as she stalked into the exhibition space, completely drawn to the beautiful black feather tutu. “Ohmygod, Natalie Portman wore this!” She sighed, dramatically. “Natalie Portman is tiny! Look, this dress would fit on my thigh!”

Kris wasn’t into fashion or costumes, so he didn’t have the same kind of appreciation that Dusty did. He looked at the clothes, hanging in the air, but he had more fun watching Dusty’s expressions as she stood just a couple of steps from the clothes.

“You have to hold my hand,” she whispered, leaning close enough so that her breath ruffled the feathers covering the dress. “Or I’m going to end up touching stuff and getting arrested or something.”

Kris happily held her hand and followed her as she carefully examined each costume and dress, standing as close as she could without alerting security, her blue eyes looking at the details, a wide smile on her face.

“God, can you just imagine if I wore something like this on stage?” She said, giggling, looking at Kris. “Tomasina and Montana would be so jealous. My legs are prettier than theirs.”

“Is everything okay with you girls now?”

She gave a graceful one-shoulder shrug. “They’re just freaking out because we’re going on a date. I mean, I know that people in bands shouldn’t date or get involved because if they break up, it’s like a divorce and the whole band could split up. But I’m not going to start thinking of all the negative what-if scenarios before we even know what’s going to happen after one date.”

Kris bit his lip and ducked his chin, hiding his disappointment. He wasn’t really sure how to take that. She looked at Kris and frowned.

“I didn’t mean that it wouldn’t work out,” she said, squeezing his hand.

“It’s all right—“

“No, I mean, I really like you,” she said, turning to look at him.

Kris grinned. “I really like you, too.”

Dusty giggled and leaned down to brush her lips against Kris’s cheek. “Thank you for bringing me here. I don’t know how you seem to just know what I like.”

He had to admit that a part of him glowed with pride that he got their first date right. Kris wasn’t always the best at these kinds of things, but he was glad that Dusty was enjoying herself and that she liked him. _She really liked him._ He was smart enough to know that the sexual tension between them was real and he was happy being with her.

Dusty smiled at him and swung their clasped hands between them playfully and Kris marveled at how big her hand was compared to his, how they fit so well together. He ducked his head and grinned to himself, looking sideways at her to see her grinning as she looked at the costumes. She was beautiful and talented and sweet; and if Kris did this right, she was going to be his girl.

***

Kris parked the car in front of her apartment complex and got out to open the door for her. He locked the doors and walked her up to her front door.

“You’re adorable,” she said, laughing. “Thanks for a great day. I had a lot of fun on our first date.”

“Thank you.”

He watched as she pulled her keys from her purse, unlocking the door to her apartment. She turned and smiled. “Do you want to come inside?”

“I don’t put out on the first date,” he said, smiling widely.

Dusty pushed her fingers through the back of his hair, holding his head as she bent down to kiss him, her wide mouth moving over his teasingly, her tongue flicking at his bottom lip. Kris placed his hands on her shoulders, his hands curving down her back as he let her take the lead with the kiss, tasting lip gloss against his tongue, the way she sucked him into her mouth. She pulled away and Kris stared at her, blinking slightly, a little smile curling up his lips. He shivered when she traced her fingers down the side of his neck and Kris remembered that Adam had touched him like that the day before. He inhaled sharply at the memory and looked into Dusty’s blue eyes, his mouth opening slightly.

“Sure you don’t want to come in now?” She purred, misreading his expression.

Kris laughed good-naturedly to hide his embarrassment. “Ask me again later.”

“Hmm…aren’t you a gentleman? This should be interesting,” she said, kissing his cheek and opening the door. She slipped inside and turned to face him. “Good night, honey.”

“Good night,” he said, grinning. “See you soon.”

“Call me.”

Kris nodded quickly. “I will. Promise.”

She blew him a kiss and laughed as she closed the door. Kris grinned, tucking his hands into his pockets, and walking slowly out of the apartment complex to his car. It was a great day. Dusty was relaxed and happy; she was easy to please and she laughed at his stupid jokes and she sat close to him and wasn’t afraid to touch him. The kiss was terrific. He could still taste her lip gloss on his lips and he licked them, enjoying the slickness as he rubbed his lips together.

He sighed and ran his hand over his hair and then traced his fingertips down the side of his neck, thinking about beautiful blue eyes and freckles and Adam’s chocolate and musk cologne— _WHOA! Adam’s cologne? Where did that come from?_ Kris jerked his hand away quickly and took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop—stop what? **Stop** thinking about Dusty’s twin brother! Stop thinking about the fact that he knew Adam was going to kiss him! _Stop. Stop it._ He was with Dusty now; he liked Dusty a lot.

***

He was so distracted all weekend after his date with Dusty that he ended up snapping two strings on his guitar – totally amateur move. He made his way to Guitar Center in downtown LA, found the G-string and the A-string packets, and was flipping through the tab book for the Beatles collection, memorizing them to play later, when he jumped, feeling warm breath against the back of his neck.

He turned around and looked up at Adam, smiling at him. “Hey!” He bit his lip, fighting the urge to give the taller man a hug. _Personal space! This is LA, not Conway!_ He caught himself before he basically bounced up against Adam.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. I heard _someone_ had a good date the other night.”

Kris chuckled. “I think it went great. She’s great.”

“You really like her, huh?”

“Yes,” he said, certain of his feelings.

Adam smiled but it didn’t hit his eyes and Kris put the tab book back on the shelf, his stomach fluttering with nerves.

“So hey, if you’re done, do you want to get something to eat? I know a great little deli place right around the corner from here.”

“Yeah. Yes. That’s great!” Kris said, excitedly, and then made a face because he sounded like an overeager dork.

But he was excited to hang out with Adam. Not just because he was Dusty’s twin brother, but because Adam was different and cool. Kris mentally slapped himself as he walked to the register. _Seriously? Cool?_

***

Kris followed Adam out of the store and quickened his pace to keep up with Adam’s long strides. He was used to it, keeping up with Dusty, Tomasina, and Montana all the time gave him plenty of practice. “So, um, what did Dusty say? About me?”

“You want me to pass her a note or something?”

“Come on, man.”

“She was…impressed,” he told Kris, putting on dark sunglasses. “You pretty much did everything right: Rodarte, dinner, opening doors for her, and not trying to fuck her on the first date.”

“Does she tell you everything?”

Adam gave him a Cheshire grin. “Oh yeah. _Everything._ She wouldn’t be able to keep anything from me even if she tried.”

“Oh,” he said, feeling a little uncomfortable about that. He sighed. “Well, if it’s bad, don’t ever tell me.”

Adam laughed. “I doubt that she’ll ever say anything bad about you, Kris.”

They walked into _Deli Delite_ and Kris grinned, looking around at the small but cozy restaurant. It reminded him of the neighborhood places back home. They stood in line and put in their order and then found a table near the window.

“You know, I should just say this to clear the air between us,” Adam began softly, playing with the salt shaker. “But I’m kind of bummed that Dusty got to go on a date with you before I could ask you out. I wanted to ask you out the day we met, you know.”

“Ohhh.” Kris bit his lip and grinned, staring at the table. “I’m, uh, straight?”

Adam gave him a long look. “I think you should say that like you mean it.”

Kris laughed, sitting back in his chair. “I’m dating your sister, man.”

“Always the bridesmaid, but never the bride,” he murmured, dramatically.

It made Kris laugh and he looked at Adam and found that he really liked him. There were so many similarities between Adam and Dusty – and okay, Kris was really kind of fascinated by the twins thing.

“Well, since you are dating my sister, I think we should hang out and be friends so I can make sure you’re not going to break her heart or something. What do you say?”

Kris nodded. “Yeah, I was just thinking that. I mean, not the part about breaking her heart but us being friends and hanging out.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t have a lot of friends here – and the girls are great, but we don’t really hang out together outside of playing music and…I think there’s some tension between them because I asked Dusty out.”

“Jealousy?” Adam said, smirking.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I think it disrupted the balance. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really want Dusty to keep going out on dates with me but…if it puts a strain on the band…I don’t know, man.”

Adam reached over the small table and put his hand on Kris’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Yeah, I know what you mean. You don’t want to end up being Yoko Ono.”

Kris snorted, looking up at him. “We can be buddies.”

“Is that what you want us to be? Buddies?” Adam said, his voice a little tense.

He blinked, frowning when Adam’s voice sounded bitter and a little angry. “Uhh…yeah?”

He watched as Adam carefully pulled his hand away, placing them on top of the table, just an inch away from Kris’s hands. Adam looked outside the window for a long moment and smiled, turning to look at Kris.

Adam sighed. “Okay. Yeah.”

Kris didn’t know why he was disappointed. He nodded, tucking his lips under his teeth. He forced himself to meet Adam’s blue eyes and offered him a smile. It was all he could give Adam anyway.

“Okay.”

***

Dusty was never boring.

Kris found her unpredictable and silly and magnetic and charming and frivolous. She could talk about music and singers and fashion; she had limitless gossip on people that Kris had never heard of; and she could make him laugh until his stomach hurt. A part of him wondered when Dusty was going to let down her guard and show Kris who she was; he thought he caught parts of her that was real: her insecurity for how she looked; her belief in her talent as a singer and performer; her strong beliefs on equality and civil rights; and her deep trust for Tomasina and Montana. But most times, Kris knew that he was still with the “stage” Dusty, the one who performed and stole hearts and ate boys like him for dinner.

And she kissed him like she never wanted to stop. At the end of every date, he would park the car and she would press him against his seat and kiss him, licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, and biting down his neck until all he could do was moan and shiver against her.

“Let me touch you,” he whispered against her lips.

“Later,” she murmured, kissing along his jaw line to suck on his earlobe, one of her hands wrapped around his wrist, pinning it to the top of the headrest.

He ran his free hand over her hip and she giggled, pulling back to stare at him. “Naughty. Put your hand back on the steering wheel, Kristopher, or I’m stopping.”

“This is like high school,” he said, chuckling softly, wrapping his left hand on the steering wheel, gripping it tight. “Please. Let me touch you a little bit.”

“Hmmm…maybe, if you’re a good boy,” she husked against his ear, licking down his neck.

“I am a good boy,” he said, meaningfully. “I’ve been a very good boy.”

Dusty bit lightly at his skin. “Yes, you are a very good boy, aren’t you, Kristopher? You’re so good at listening to directions.”

“I’ll do anything you say,” he teased, smiling as he leaned his head back, giving her more room to lick and suck and kiss his neck.

She ran her hand down his chest, long fingers tracing the waist of his pants. Kris bit back a moan, trying to wiggle away from her teasing fingers.

“What is it?”

“If you keep touching me like that, I’m going to come,” he said, dazedly.

Dusty kissed him again, aggressive and a little rough. Kris panted into the kiss and groaned when he felt her hand slide down the front of his jeans, rubbing against his hard cock. He arched into her hand and his eyes nearly rolled back when he felt her other hand tighten around his wrist.

She rubbed him and Kris felt hot, he was starting to sweat, and he wiggled under her and gasped when he felt her hand wrap around his cock over his jeans, fingers knowing just how to caress him, pressing in all the right places.

“Dusty—“ he whined, arching his neck, his eyes squeezed shut. He was so hard and her hand was perfect, so perfect, so close. He was so close. She stroked him hard and Kris inhaled sharply, raising his hips off the seat. “Dusty…I’m—“

“Just fucking come!” She hissed against his ear, biting his neck again before taking his mouth in a long, wet kiss.

Kris moaned deeply, coming against her hand, his body twitching and jerking in the driver’s seat. His hand tightened on the steering wheel and his knees jerked up, slamming against the under side of the instrument panel. “Uh—uhhh—“

He sank back against the seat and opened his eyes, blinking up at Dusty. She watched him with a small smirk on her mouth, lipstick smeared all over the place. He let go of the wheel and grabbed her neck, pulling her down to kiss her, sweet and slow, like the way she liked it.

“Ask me inside,” he said, his voice low and gravelly.

Dusty chuckled, pulling away slightly. “Ohhhhh…think you’ll get lucky a second time?”

“Maybe _you’ll_ get lucky,” he murmured, running his hand up her thigh, rubbing his fingers in a circle. “Maybe you’ll let me touch you…and kiss you…and lick you…make you come for me.”

He watched as she flushed, her eyes lowered and lashes fluttering. Kris moved to kiss her but she grinned, backing away from his reach. Kris groaned when his seatbelt jerked him back against his seat. Dusty laughed, wiping her lips with her fingers, shaking her head.

“I think I’m going to go inside to my apartment now. Alone.”

“Okay,” he said, sighing loudly. “Let me walk you—“

She placed her hand on his shoulder. “I think you should go home and take care of your mess.” He groaned when she dropped her hand on the front of his pants, squeezing his semi-hard cock. Kris shivered, shuddery and breathless. “See you later, honey. Thanks for another lovely date.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, giving her a goofy grin.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped out of the car. He watched as she walked gracefully to the front of her apartment, turning at the door to wave to him before she went inside. Kris waved back and fell against the seat, closing his eyes and catching his breath.

 _Seriously, she was driving him crazy!_

He bit his lip and clenched both of his hands on the steering wheel, laughing to himself as he looked up to see her apartment lights turn on. Well, he couldn’t complain that he was getting blue balls. But Kris was the kind of guy who wanted to reciprocate pleasure. He didn’t have a lot of girlfriends, but he always tried to give as much as he took. He liked touching and giving someone pleasure. It turned him on to know that he was making them crazy. He didn’t really know why Dusty wouldn’t let him touch her, but he was a gentleman and he wasn’t going to push her for more if she wasn’t ready.

He grinned, ruefully, and started the car. Nine dates so far, all perfectly fantastic, and every night ended the same way. He knew that she wanted him, could see it in the way she looked at him, touched him, and kissed him. He just wished he knew what he could do to let her know that he’d take good care of her.

***

Adam knew Kris’s schedule and didn’t hesitate to come over to hang out with him in his small apartment in Culver City. It wasn’t in the best part of the city, but the rent was controlled and the neighborhood was safe. Kris had a view of the street and a tiny balcony off his kitchen.

 _“Seriously, Kris, your place is way better than mine. I have like nine roommates or something and it’s never quiet or clean,” Adam said, pouting slightly. “I only go there to sleep and shower. Really, your place is awesome! And you have privacy! We could never just hang out at my place – everyone would get in the way.”_

Kris thought that was kind of funny but he liked having Adam hanging out at his place anyway so the point was moot.

Adam flipped through the channels and sighed, tossing the remote on the couch between them disgustedly. “Why is there nothing ever good on?”

“I only have basic cable, man.”

Adam snorted, falling back on the couch and slumping down. He glanced at Kris and smirked. “It’s not like you ever watch TV anyway so why do you have cable?”

“I like the idea that I might catch something good someday,” he said, smiling. “I’m an optimistic kind of guy.”

Adam grinned at him, reaching out to stroke his hand over Kris’s head. “Yeah, you are, baby, that’s why I like you.”

“You like me because you think I have a nice behind,” he said, chuckling.

“Hmm…that, too,” he agreed, nodding fervently.

Kris sat up and rolled his eyes. “So, have you met anyone that you like? Even a little bit? Dusty says that you’re not seeing anyone right now.”

“Don’t you and my sister have anything better to talk about on your dates than gossip about my love life – or lack of one, I should say.”

He chuckled, rolling his eyes at Adam. “Trust me, we have plenty of other things to talk about than you. But come on, are you seeing anyone?”

Adam slid his eyes to him, frowning slightly. “Why?”

“I just thought it might be kind of fun if we could go on a double date. Me and Dusty, you and…”

“A double date?” Adam said, cackling loudly. “What is this, the 1950s?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a double date! It’s cool—“

“Maybe in Arkansas, but this is LA.”

Kris groaned in frustration. “Come on! I don’t know why you and Dusty are so against the idea. She says the same thing, too. It’s like you two can’t stand to be together but I know that’s a total lie because you guys are like the best of friends. You tell each other everything. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you what happened the other night—“

“Oh, she told me in great epic detail,” Adam said, looking at him. “Took like two minutes, huh, Kris? I thought you’d be able to last longer—“

Kris smacked him with a pillow. “Don’t! I don’t want to hear how she rates me and especially not from you!”

Adam laughed, taking the pillow and smacking Kris with it twice in the face. “Don’t worry, my sister’s not like that. She doesn’t rate her boyfriends in the sack.”

“There’s nothing going on in the sack,” Kris mumbled, making a face.

Adam sat up and turned to stare at him, his eyes wide. “You mean you can’t…” He motioned towards Kris’s groin area. “Are you…not _rising_ to the challenge?”

“What?” Kris said, his mouth open. “No! Everything works fine there, thank you very much! I’m just saying that…we’re taking our time. We’re not jumping into the sack or…anything like that.”

“But you want to.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, your sister is gorgeous and I really, really like her.”

Adam snickered. “But…”

“But…” Kris snorted. “I’m a guy, you know, a healthy guy who likes…being with her.”

“And…” he cajoled, raising his eyebrow at Kris.

“No, I mean…come on, it’s your sister—“

“I think I can handle you talking about my sister. She talks about _you_ all the time.”

Kris blushed and shook his head. “Man, I really don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Look, you’re going to have to get over it. Dusty and I don’t hide shit from each other, okay?” Adam said, sincerely. “And you probably need to talk to someone about this. Right? Come on, I’m your best friend! You can tell me anything, Kris.”

“Okay,” he said, giving Adam a nervous smile. “There’s just something about her…like she has these beautiful, big hands and when she touches me, it’s like she’s not afraid to touch me, you know? Like she knows how to make everything she does to me feel good,” he said, leaning back against the cushions and letting out a little happy sigh. He looked over at Adam to check and see if he really could handle Kris talking about his sister.

Adam merely gave him an encouraging nod and grinned at him. “Go on.”

“And she likes to…you know, hold me down…I love that she’s so strong. I’ve always dated these really small girls who look so fragile, you know, but with Dusty, I feel like I don’t have to worry about hurting her – not that I’d ever hurt her or that she’s, you know, if I hold her too hard or if, you know…I can just let go with her and…her hand is…the way she touches me is…” He gave Adam an earnest look, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully. “She makes me feel so _good_ …and everything that we do is great but she…she doesn’t let me touch her and it drives me nuts, man. She won’t let me give her any pleasure and I feel like maybe I’m doing something wrong because every time I try to touch her, she always backs off and—“

Adam sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “Kris!“

Kris made a face at his tone. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you these things?’

“You think?” He said, angrily. “Jesus!”

He sat up and looked at Adam. He didn’t want to say that Adam was the one who asked, so why did he get to be angry at Kris? He would just take the higher road and chalk it up to not talking about this with Adam ever again. “I’m sorry, that was probably out of line—hey, where’re you going?”

Adam got off the couch and walked to the door, slipping into his boots. “I have to go.”

“What?” Kris said, getting off the couch and following him. “Was it something I said about Dusty? Dude, why are you pissed at me?”

“Kris!” Adam said, sharply. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking at Kris. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just…can we talk about this later? I…I just have to get out of here before I say something I’m going to regret and—“

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll see you later, okay? Kris? Just…later.”

Kris grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Wait, Adam, what’s going on? I don’t get—“

“You don’t get it?” Adam said, turning and grabbing Kris by the arms. “Do you really not know or are you just fucking with me?”

“Know what?” Kris said, frowning. He grabbed onto Adam’s arms and stared up at him. “Just say it, whatever it is that’s going through your head. I mean—Mmmm…”

Adam kissed him, his wide mouth covering Kris’s lips, tongue slipping into his mouth. He froze, blinking frantically and not knowing what to—

Kris moaned, letting him in, moving his arms around Adam’s back, pulling him closer. Adam wrapped one hand into Kris’s hair, the other slung behind his waist, and he nearly bent Kris backwards as he kissed him, not letting him breathe, not letting him think. All he could do was feel and smell Adam.

He shoved Kris backwards, blue eyes focused on him, and Kris stumbled back into the living room, one of his arms flailing while he raised his hand to touch his lips. Adam pushed him again until Kris fell on the couch and he blinked once and found Adam sprawled over him, holding him down with his weight. Kris shifted under him, legs curled around Adam’s thighs. He wiggled his hips when he felt Adam grinding down on him and Kris closed his eyes, hissing out his pleasure, as Adam attacked his neck, licking all of his favorite places like he knew – like he had been there.

“Adam—“

“Want you, Kris,” Adam whispered into his ear, licking around the shell of his ear, lips curled around his earlobe and nipping him gently. “Want you so much.”

“Yes!”

Kris ran his hands down Adam’s broad back, urging him closer, one leg curled behind Adam’s legs. He could feel Adam hard and long against him and he moved, thrusting against him, wanting more. Adam’s hand in his hair tugged hard and Kris grunted, his head pushing back against the cushions. He turned his head, finding Adam’s mouth and bit his bottom lip hard, using his tongue to soothe it before he licked behind Adam’s top teeth and tangled with his tongue, drawing him back into his mouth to suck on it.

Adam made a throaty, pleased sound as his big hand slid down Kris’s side and slipped between them. Kris panted when he felt Adam shift over him, his hand undoing his jeans and moving under his boxers to wrap around his cock. Kris ran his hand into Adam’s thick black hair and grabbed a handful, pulling his head back and licking up his pale neck, biting at the thickest part and sucking on his skin. He felt Adam’s moan against his lips and Kris fell back on the couch when he felt Adam’s hand stroking him.

“Uhhh!” Kris grunted, thrusting his hips, pinned under Adam’s weight. “Yes! Uhhh!”

“Such a _fucking_ tease.”

Kris moaned. He wanted to say that he wasn’t – that he didn’t even know he was teasing Adam, but all he could do was thrust his hips, begging with wordless sounds for Adam’s hand to move faster. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Adam’s, making him squeeze him harder.

“Please,” he whispered, looking up at Adam, seeing nothing but his eyes watching him. Kris was so turned on; he felt hot and shameless. He licked his lips again. “Please, please, please.”

“Fuck,” Adam hissed, kissing him again, wet and messy. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Let me touch you. I want to touch you.” Kris arched into Adam’s fast strokes, letting go of his hand now and reaching for Adam’s jeans, getting the belt unbuckled and jerking hard on the button to pull it free. He ripped down the zipper and rammed his hand underneath the tight denim, closing his eyes when he touched hot, damp flesh. His cock was hard and long, his fingers barely meeting when they wrapped around the base. He slid his hand up slow, the head wet against his palm. He shivered with pleasure when Adam moaned, echoing his pleasure. He had never touched another man before and he was—he was—this was so hot! Kris was so turned on and he whimpered as he stroked Adam’s cock.

Adam let go of Kris’s hair and grabbed the arm rest of the sofa, bracing his knees against the cushions and grinding into Kris’s tight grip. “Yeah, baby, just like that. Going to make me come. Yeah. Next time going to come in your mouth.”

Kris didn’t even know how close he was until he was coming into Adam’s hand, moaning mindlessly. His hand tightened around Adam’s cock, feeling him throb against his palm. Kris turned his face against Adam’s hair, making a pained sound when Adam’s teeth pressed down against his shoulder, hot breath making his shirt damp. He stroked Adam faster, squeezing at the head and fingers wet with pre-come, panting as Adam shuddered against him.

“Ah! Kris!” Adam groaned thickly against his cheek and Kris closed his eyes, stroking him as he came, spilling on his hand and everywhere else.

He swallowed, feeling Adam’s hot breath against his neck. Kris wrapped his arm behind Adam’s back, wanting to be closer to him. He ran his free hand over Adam’s thick hair and down his back, enjoying the way he felt, hair soft and skin smooth and muscles firm. He missed being close to someone; he missed touching someone like this. He wanted to be naked and have Adam push him onto the bed and have him any way he wanted. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he was sure Adam would teach him everything. For just one second, Kris allowed himself to be selfish and to touch as much as he wanted because Dusty never let him touch—

He opened his eyes and gasped, holding his breath and freezing. _Oh God, Dusty!_

Adam lifted his head and looked at Kris. Familiar blue eyes stared down at him and Kris swallowed as a wave of guilt and regret and panic moving through him.

“I’m dating your sister!” Kris blurted. He saw the hurt flash on his face and Adam glared at him for a second before his face became blank. “No, Adam—“

Adam pushed off of him, jerking Kris’s hand off his wet cock, and turning his back to put his pants to rights. Kris sat up and wiped his hand on his shirt, his lips tucked under his teeth as he watched Adam toss his head, one hand moving over his hair. He watched as Adam grimaced, looking at his damp hand, wiping it on his jeans.

“Adam, wait.”

He watched as Adam stalked across the room to the door. He unlocked it quickly and flung it open. Kris frowned when Adam didn’t even look back at him. He stepped into the hallway, slamming the door behind him, causing Kris to flinch.

Kris let out a frustrated sound and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He was such a tool! Not only that, he cheated on Dusty with her twin brother! _Who did that? What kind of a butthead—no, what kind of an asshole did that?_

An asshole named Kristopher Neil Allen.

Kris fell back on the couch and made a pained face, biting his tongue hard, letting the pain fill his mouth. He wasn’t a cheater. He had never cheated before, and now…he didn’t know what he felt or what he thought. He was sure that he had ruined two perfect relationships and…

He smacked himself on his head and groaned. He deserved whatever was going to happen next.

***

Whenever Kris got the chance, he spent it in the studio, sitting with the producers as they worked the board, adjusting the musical components, whether it was the pitch on the vocals or the wobbly guitar note. A good singer only needed a little bit of vocal clean up; a great singer could change that single note in a song with just their voice. Kris thought having small flaws on a track didn’t take away from the quality of the song; it gave it a human resonance. But everyone was so concerned about sounding perfect. He thought it was kind of a catch-22 because too many artists used pre-recorded tracks during a concert to duplicate that perfect sound and Kris was old school in that he believed concerts should be played live, flaws and all.

Kris tapped his hand on his knee, listening to the mix of the new track, when Elias Carter, one of the producers at the studio, walked into the booth. He smiled, getting up to shake his hand.

“How’s it sounding?” Elias said, grinning widely.

Kris shrugged. “It sounds good…probably going to be hard playing it live though.”

Elias sat down in one of the empty chairs and looked at him. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

“I think too much of the music is synthesized. If it’s performed on a live stage, they’re going to have to play a lot of mixed stuff in the background – or take the sound board with them on the road with a tech working it,” Kris said, softly.

Kris was surprised that Elias actually took what he said seriously.

“I mean, that’s what I’d do if I was the artist.”

Elias chuckled, good-naturedly. “Right, right.” He sighed and shook his head. “And I’ve been saying the same damn thing to the artist from the start, but she won’t listen to my advice. C’est la vie, right?”

He stood up and waved for Kris to stand up, too. “Come on, Allen, why don’t you take a walk with me for a sec, okay? So you got a minute, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure.” Kris picked up his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder, following the producer out the door. “What’s up, man?”

“I got your demo tracks. You got some talent. I think some of your songs are radio-friendly.”

Kris grinned. “Thanks, man, that means a lot to me.”

“Which is why I want you to meet Stu Hoffman over at Island.”

Kris stopped walking, staring at Elias. “Island…Records?”

“I passed him you’re a couple of your songs and he’s interested in meeting with you, see what other projects you’re working on—“

 **NO WAY!**

“No way!” Kris yelled, bouncing energetically. “Elias! Oh, man!”

The older man laughed, looking at him. “It’s your shot, kid, don’t fuck it up.”

“No! I won’t!” Kris said, biting his lips and smiling widely. He flung himself against Elias, giving him a hug, pounding him on his back. “Thank you! I mean, you don’t even know—“

“I think I do, Kris,” he said, patting him on the back.

Kris jumped up and down and laughed. “Oh wow!”

“Here’s his number, give him a call, all right?”

He looked at Elias. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, don’t forget to thank me in your Grammy speech, son.”

Kris stared at the piece of paper with the phone number. He leaned against the wall, his legs feeling rubbery and his heart racing in his chest. He sank to the floor, breathing hard, reaching for his phone. He had to call Adam! He had to tell Adam that—

He closed his eyes and slammed his head against the wall. Well, he could call Adam but Adam wouldn’t take his call. He had been avoiding Kris for two weeks since that day in his apartment. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, staring at the wall across from him.

Who was he going to call if not Adam? He could call Dusty, but she wasn’t really talking to him either unless it had to do with their show. Tomasina and Montana suspected that something was up, but they weren’t asking and Kris _really_ didn’t want to tell them what happened.

He sighed. There was no one to call, no one that he could share this with and have it mean something for them as well.

***

Dusty played with the paper napkin, not looking at him. “I don’t think we should date anymore.”

Kris bit his lip, watching as she looked at him and then looked away. “It’s because of…what happened with Adam, isn’t it?”

 _It took him a few hours but he sucked it up and called Dusty after Adam left and told her that he needed to see her and if she’d meet him. When she met him at the MOCA, she didn’t look happy and Kris knew that Adam had already told her what happened between them._

 _“I’m sorry,” he said, sitting with her in the outdoor garden. “I don’t have an excuse. It was…just something that happened.”_

 _She snorted. “Something that happened, Kristopher? So you weren’t interested in Adam at all – just something that happened. One day, you’re my boyfriend and then you’re on the couch jerking off my brother!”_

 _Kris stared at the ground. Just how freaking detailed did Adam get? Sheesh!_

 _“I’m sorry.”_

 _Dusty let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. “Well, at least you came clean and didn’t try to lie to me.”_

 _He reached out to take her hand. Kris was happy that she let him touch her at all, but her hand was limp and she didn’t make an attempt to hold his hand. “Dusty, I know I’m going to have to work hard to gain your trust back, but please believe me when I say that I’m not normally the kind of man who cheats and…I know I made a mistake but if you give me a second chance, I promise that I’d never hurt you again.”_

 _She turned and looked at him, her eyes sad. “I’ll have to think about this. Okay?”_

 _All he could do was nod. He gave her a small smile. “Okay.”_

“So I thought about it and I don’t think we’re a right fit, honey.”

He stared at Dusty, her eyes meeting his briefly and then looking away. “Oh.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry if I made things tense between you and your brother. I know that the two of you are close.”

A part of him wanted to tell her that Adam was the one who kissed him first – he was pretty sure that Adam kissed _him_ ; that Adam started everything. But he couldn’t justify why he didn’t stop Adam – he hadn’t wanted to stop Adam, it wasn’t even something he considered; he couldn’t justify why he hadn’t even thought about Dusty at all.

“I’m sorry,” he said, swallowing. “I was out of line and…I’m sorry.”

She nodded, chewing on her lip. “Look, you’re still in the band and it really was a bad idea for us to date. Everyone knew it; everyone told me but…” she closed her eyes and shook her head. “Anyway, I just wanted to stop this before it got any worse.”

“I don’t know what could be worse than breaking my heart.”

“Yeah, well…you broke my heart, too.” She muttered, a sharp tone in her voice.

Kris winced and stared at the table. He couldn’t blame her for being angry at him. He was going to take it because it was his fault. He had hurt her and he had hurt Adam, too.

“God, I can’t believe I want to apologize to you for saying that, like I wronged _you_ or something. I can’t even…Look, honey, you’re probably not going to have time for the band anymore, not when you’re going to be writing songs and working with other people on your album and then playing your own shows. It’s probably better this way in the long run, you know?”

He wanted to protest; he wanted to tell her that they were a good fit, that they could make it through this. He was willing to work hard to make her see that he was the nice guy that she liked; that what happened with Adam was just…just an aberration. He wanted to tell her that he could make her happy; that they could be together.

Kris met her gaze and tried to give her a smile; he couldn’t. Instead, he just shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and nodded.

***

“Adam,” he said into his phone, sighing when he got voicemail again. “I wish you’d just call me, man. I know that…this sucks, right? And I know I messed…I fucked up bad, but just call me and let me know that you’re doing okay. Okay?” He breathed into the phone and sighed. “Okay.”

He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, trying to figure out how he was going to salvage his friendship with both Dusty and Adam.

“Hey, Kris, we need you back in the booth!”

“Thanks, I’ll be right there,” he called, opening his eyes and waving to the sound technician who was helping him work on his song. He tucked the phone into his pocket and walked slowly towards the sound booth. It was a good thing that they were working on one of his ballads today and not something perkier. He didn’t think he was capable of singing anything with a happy beat.

***

“So he’s not answering your calls and doesn’t call you back?” Cale drawled, looking over at him as they sprawled on the low couches in the break room of the studio.

When Kris got his contract with Island Records, they asked him if he had musicians that he wanted to work with. Kris knew right away that he wanted to call his college friend, Cale Mills, to come out to LA to audition for the label and be part of his band. They meshed really well and knew how each other worked; and Kris honestly didn’t want to do this alone. He needed someone – he needed a friend who’d be there with him through this. Cale thought it was hilarious and packed his bags and moved out to LA after the auditions. The label wasn’t sure about him, but Kris was firm that he wanted Cale.

Kris strummed absentmindedly on his guitar. “Yep.”

“Which one of them do you want to get with?”

He turned and looked over at Cale, blinking at him in surprise. “Uhh…what?”

“Obviously, you’re hung up on one of them. I just don’t know which one you’re hung up. Dusty or Adam?”

“You—you don’t have a problem with me dating a guy?”

“Should I have a problem with you dating a guy?” Cale said, evenly. “You expecting me to judge you or be some kind of homophobic jerk? I ever give you that kind of impression?”

“No, man, it’s just that…I didn’t even know that I was into guys—into Adam—until like a couple of weeks ago.”

Cale grinned. “Well, you always said life was about self-discovery. So you discovered something about yourself. That’s good, man; better than you denying it and being miserable for the rest of your life.” He paused and looked at Kris. “So who do you want to get with?”

Kris sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt his stomach unclench with Cale’s words. He was glad that Cale wasn’t going to make it into an issue. “I don’t even know anymore.”

“I think you do,” he murmured, cocking his head and giving Kris a serious ‘don’t try to BS me’ look.

“Maybe I should just respect the fact that neither one of them wants to see me.”

Cale snickered. “Now you’re just being a coward and I never figured you for a coward, Allen.”

Kris looked at him and made a face. “Sometimes, you just have to give up.”

“You didn’t give up on this. You came out to LA for this and you’re here now.”

“I don’t think comparing my dreams for a music career to—to liking a guy as the same thing.”

Cale chuckled. “Did you hear what you said? You said liking a guy. I think you made your choice.”

Kris bit his lip and shrugged. Did he want Adam more than Dusty? It wasn’t really an either or kind of thing. He liked them for different reasons. He was attracted to them…for different reasons. In a perfect world, Kris wished he could have them both. In a perfectly _insane_ world.

“You’re just in denial. I don’t know why, but you are.” Cale let out a frustrated sigh. “Look, there’s this thing called the White Pages, you know, people directories. I’m pretty sure you’d be able to find where Adam lives if you looked him up.”

Kris sat up and nearly pushed the guitar off his lap. He smacked himself on the forehead and shook his head. “I am so stupid.”

“Yep.”

“Shut up,” he drawled, pointing at Cale.

“I’m just saying, is all.” He said, giving Kris his best shit eating grin.

Kris scrambled for his phone, pulling up the browser and tapping the screen keyboard for the white pages URL. He typed in Adam Lambert, Los Angeles. The browser refreshed and brought back fifteen names. Kris stared at each other, eliminating those outside of the West Hollywood zip code. He narrowed it down to two addresses. One of them was right off of Santa Monica Boulevard; the other was…

“That’s Dusty’s address,” he said, staring at his phone, frowning slightly.

“Does he live with his sister?”

Kris shook his head. “He said that he had a bunch of roommates. He never said that he was roommates with her. That’s so weird. I mean…maybe he just uses her address?”

“Just go over and find out, you big wuss,” Cale said, picking up his guitar and strumming the first few chords to the new song Kris just finished writing. “This is really good, man. All that angst is starting to pay off.”

“Stuff it, Mills,” he said, getting to his feet. “Look, you think you can hold down the fort for a few hours? I’m going to check this out and—“

“Go get your business taken care of, bro,” Cale said, giving him a wide grin.

***

Kris parked his car in his usual visitor spot in front of Dusty’s apartment building. He walked up to the front door and took a deep breath, hands clenched tight, not really knowing what he was going to say to her.

 _I’m sorry, Dusty, but I think I am gay – well, bisexual – and I am interested in your brother. Can you tell me if he’s around?_

He wondered when he turned into such an ass.

He swallowed and raised his hand, knocking on the door. A part of him prayed that she wasn’t home and that no one would open the—

“Kris?”

Kris stared at Adam. “Hey…uh…hi, Adam.”

“Look, I really can’t deal with this—“

Kris took a breath and slipped into the apartment. Adam was going to have to physically throw him out of his place if he wasn’t going to give Kris a chance to talk to him. “I just need to talk to you for a few—“ He saw the two guys sitting in the living room. “Oh. Hey.”

Adam sighed and closed the door. “You might as well come in.” He waved his hands at the two guys lounging on the couch. “Tommy and Monte. This is Kris. Obviously.”

Obviously? What did he mean by that? Kris smiled at the two guys. “Hey.”

They stared at him.

“Hi, uh, Kris,” the blonde said, wincing slightly. “I’m Tommy.” He stared at Kris for a long moment. _“Tommy.”_

“Nice to meet you, Tom—“ Kris stopped, the smile falling off his face as he recognized the face; the sharp angles of his chin, the arch of his eyebrows, the color of his eyes. “You’re…you’re Tomasina.”

Tommy flinched and nodded, running his hand nervously over his head, messing up his blond and pink spiked hair.

Kris looked at Monte and snorted, shaking his head. “Montana?”

Monte took a deep breath and nodded.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at Adam. “Dusty.”

“Kris—“

“Ohmygod, I’m so stupid,” Kris said, pressing his hands over his face and laughing dazedly. He felt his stomach drop low into his guts and he wanted to throw up. “Wow. I can’t believe I’m this stupid. You guys must’ve laughed so hard—“ He froze, staring at Adam, images of his dates with Dusty merging with images of spending time with Adam – kissing Dusty, kissing Adam – “Ohmygod…you…”

“Kris, we—I can explain,” Adam said, walking towards him.

“No.” Kris shook his head and walked backwards.

“Please, let me just—“

“No, no way, no, no, no—“ He tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell against the side of the console table, tripping over his own feet. He tried to correct his balance and stood abruptly, something hard coming into contact with the back of his head.

 _“Shit!”_

 _“Kris!”_

 _“Adam, catch him!”_

Kris made some kind of pained noise and he saw a starburst of light behind his eyes. He felt like he was flying for one second and realized, just before he passed out, that he was falling—

***

“—have to elevate his feet!”

“He’s not having a stroke, you idiot!”

“Do you think we should take him to the hospital?”

“I checked his pupils and they’re not dilated.”

“What if they’re supposed to be dilated?”

“According to _Wikipedia_ , they’re supposed to be—“

Kris opened his eyes and blinked up at the three concerned faces staring down at him. He winced and raised his hand, touching the back of his head. “What happened?”

“You tripped on the carpet and hit the back of your head on the door and then went down like a ton of bricks,” Tomasina—no, Tommy said, giving him a small grin.

“But I caught you before you could fall and hurt yourself even more,” Adam added, pushing Tommy out of the way. He stroked his hand over Kris’s head. “Baby, are you okay? Do you want to try and sit up?”

Kris frowned, grabbing the soft throw blanket with his hand. “Don’t touch me.”

Adam sighed, pulling his hands away quickly. “Kris—“

He threw off the throw blanket and glared at the three of them and then looked up at Adam. “I can’t believe you all lied to me!”

“I’m _so_ sorry, Kris! Please, just let me explain,” Adam said, urgently.

“Dusty— **you** broke up with me because—because I—I—cheated on you _with_ you and you—you made me feel like I was a class A jerk and then **you** ignored me for weeks because—because you—you! AGH!“ He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his head, taking a deep breath from what felt like a knife to the back of his skull. “Ow! Dang it!”

“Kris, sit down and—“Tommy said, calmly.

“No! I’m not going to sit down! I’m tired of being a fool,” Kris growled at them, stumbling towards the door. Montana—Monte—moved in front of the door, blocking it. “Get out of my way!”

“You’re not in any condition to drive, kiddo,” Monte said, softly.

“Kris, please, let me explain,” Adam said, walking towards him.

Kris frowned, moving away from him and walking across the living room to stand somewhere else. “What’re you going to say, Adam? That you thought it was kind of fun to—to play a joke on the idiot from Arkansas? Like—“ he let out a bitter laugh. “Like go out with me as Dusty and then—then get into my pants as Adam and then **both** of you blame me and then dump me!”

“What?” Tommy and Monte shouted.

“Shut up!” Adam growled at them. He took a deep breath and looked at Kris. “No, I swear, it wasn’t a joke!”

“Go to Hell!” Kris shouted, his hands clenched in fists. “Because if this wasn’t a sick joke, then you admit you did this on purpose and I don’t know what that makes you!”

“Kris, let’s all just calm down here. Let’s talk about this,” Tommy said, worriedly. “We all know that Adam’s a dumbass but he didn’t do it to hurt you. None of us did.”

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his heart thumping so hard he thought he could feel it beating against his arms. His face felt hot and flushed and his ears were starting to ring. “Go ahead. I’d like to hear this explanation.”

The three of them looked at each other and Tommy sighed, turning to look at Kris. “We thought you knew and you were just playing along.”

“But as soon as we figured out that you really thought we were women,” Monte said, softly, then turned to give Adam an accusing look. “We wanted to tell you right away but _someone_ didn’t want us to say anything—“

“Just throw me under the bus!” Adam shouted at them. “You were both in on it, too!”

“Well, you were the one who fucking said we shouldn’t tell him because he wasn’t gay but he was into Dusty and you were going to get your fucking cake and eat it, too!” Tommy yelled at him. “We told you that it was going to turn out bad when Kris found out!”

“I didn’t say that!” Adam yelled at Tommy. He turned to Kris. “I did not say that I was going to have my cake and eat it, too!”

“But you knew Kris liked Dusty and you knew he didn’t know and you—“

“Stop fucking accusing me of everything, Monte!”

“You should’ve told him—“

Kris whistled loudly to get them to stop and then winced when it hurt his head. He leaned against the wall and caught his breath, looking up at the three of them.

“Someone call me a cab.”

“I’ll drive you home,” Tommy offered.

Kris shook his head. “Hell no, I don’t really want to be around any of you right now.” He took a deep breath and looked up at Adam. “I quit.”

***

 **Two Months Later**

Kris loved being part of the auditions to form his band. Stu reserved them a practice room at a studio and literally hundreds of musicians came to audition – guitarists, bassists, drummers – and Kris couldn’t stop bouncing and smiling and hugging everyone in sight. Cale laughed at him and Kris’s new assistant, Liz, grinned and rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

He loved being in a room with other musicians and spent more time talking to them than letting them actually audition. He knew that he and Cale would have to like the people that joined the band since they would be spending more time together than with family or friends. There would be hours of rehearsals, hours of traveling on the road together, hours of playing the same songs over and over again. He understood that it took a certain kind of personality type and he was extra careful about who he wanted to spend all of that time with.

At the end of the week long process, Kris and Cale decided to ask about a dozen musicians to come back to play with them, wanting to hear and see how they sounded while they jammed. Kris wanted to know if they’d sound cohesive and Cale wanted to know if they could improv and take direction. Liz videotaped them playing together and they’d watch the videos later to get a better feel for how they came out.

“He was the stronger drummer,” Cale said, tapping his pen on the information sheet that all the musicians filled out.

Kris nodded. “And I liked him best on bass. He was so cool and laidback – the guy with the hair and the smile.”

“Because you’re all about the hair and the smile,” Cale said, grinning.

“Yup! Who wants a grumpy looking guy in a band?” Kris held up another sheet, waving it around. “And this guy, he was amazing on guitar. We got to get him back in to play for us again.”

“You know, guys, all the musicians that you liked are wearing plaid or flannel,” Liz said, chewing on the end of her pen.

Kris gently pulled the pen from her mouth and grinned. “I know, right! I think that’s great!”

Cale snorted. “We’re going to have to implement a one-plaid-shirt-on-stage rule or something.”

“Forget it! And if that rule stands, then it’s going to be me wearing plaid.”

“Diva!” Cale said, snickering.

Kris opened his mouth and gasped. “You did not just say that to me.”

“Yeah, I think I did.”

Liz snorted and then blushed, covering her mouth with her hand. “You two are seriously hilarious.”

***

Kris was pushing the shopping cart down the breakfast foods aisle, trying to decide if he wanted blueberry Pop-Tarts or s’mores Pop-Tarts. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and tapped the screen to open the text message.

 _Tomasina: What’s up, pretty boy?_

He stared at the text for a long moment and deleted it from his text message log. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned back to the row of Pop-Tarts in front of him.

“Go for the chocolate, it’s the breakfast of champions – and rock stars.”

He turned and stared at the blond grinning tentatively at him. “Tommy.”

“Pretty heartless with deleting my texts. At least you read it though.”

Kris was not going to apologize. He merely looked at Tommy and shrugged.

“I heard that you’re holding auditions for your new band. Congratulations, man, you deserve all the best.”

“Thanks. Thanks, Tommy,” he said, looking around nervously.

“He’s not with me,” Tommy said, raising his eyebrow.

Kris took a deep breath. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right,” the blond said, smirking at him. “Look, it’s been two months. When are you going to put him out of his misery?”

“Because I should put him out of his misery?”

Tommy nodded, stepping closer to him. “Don’t be cruel, it’s not you. If you don’t ever want to see Dusty or Adam again, just take one of their calls and say something. Tell them to fuck off and that they’re dead to you – just something – instead of whatever it is that you have going.”

Kris frowned, gripping the shopping cart. “He lied to me; he broke up with me—“

“You walked out on us.”

“Tommy—“

“I know you’re pissed off at us and that we hurt and betrayed you. I’m sorry for that. Monte’s sorry, too – and if you’d taken any of our calls, we would’ve told you that a long time ago,” he said, softly. “Maybe you can forgive us for not telling you the truth, but Adam’s our friend, too, and we trusted him to do the right thing – at some point – before Monte and I got involved in your business. Believe me, none of us wanted you to get hurt and we didn’t know what Adam was doing because we would’ve stopped him a hell of a lot sooner.” He sighed, running his hand through his long bangs. “Shit, we should’ve stopped it from the very first day.”

Kris stared at the floor and bit his lip, nodding. He met Tommy’s eyes and made a face. “I felt really humiliated and stupid. I just wanted to forget about what happened.”

He watched as Tommy flinched but nodded.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Which one of them did you _really_ like?”

Kris frowned. “What?”

“Was it Dusty or Adam?” Tommy stared at him for a long moment. “When you came over that day, who were you looking for? Dusty or Adam?”

“I—“ Kris looked away.

“Both, maybe?” Tommy said, softly. “Would be pretty fucking perfect if you could have both of them. You can.”

Kris blinked and shook his head. He thought it was kind of funny that Tommy seemed to understand. He cleared his throat and shrugged.

“It was Adam the whole time, under the wigs and the dress and make up, it was always Adam. Dusty’s always been a part of Adam, not just as his show persona, but as someone he hid behind when he needed that extra bit of courage.” Tommy placed his hand on Kris’s shoulder. “Just think about how freaked out he was when you told him that you were straight and you started liking Dusty. I’m not excusing what he did, but I wish you’d understand that. He liked you from the day that you auditioned for the band. And frankly, Kris, you weren’t the best we heard that day but Adam wanted you and he fought me and Monte to make sure that you got the job.”

Kris stared at Tommy, watching the blond chuckle softly. “Why didn’t he just tell me the truth?”

“Because it’s easy to tell a straight guy you have a crush on him?”

“I can’t—“

“Dusty never exists off stage,” Tommy told him, squeezing his shoulder and pulling away. “Adam loves strutting his ass and showing off his feminine side, it’s a power thing for him. Me and Monte, we just like to have fun dressing up and shit, but Monte’s married with kids and I’ve got a girl and when this phases out, we’ll put together another look for the stage.” Tommy laughed when Kris stared at him, his mouth dropping slightly. “Yeah, you never knew that kind of personal stuff about us; we couldn’t say anything at the time. Look, Dusty’s always been for the spotlight but Adam made her real for you.”

Kris didn’t know what to say so he just nodded and looked away.

“Well, it was good to see you again,” Tommy said, smiling warmly at him. “And you know, the next time I text you, hit me back, okay?”

He took a deep breath and looked over at Tommy and gave a hesitant nod. The blond winked at him, taking his basket and sauntering down the rest of the aisle. Kris leaned on his shopping cart for a long moment, watching as Tommy turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Kris let out the breath that he was holding, feeling the blood rushing in his head. He breathed deeply and held onto the cart, propping his foot on the bottom rung and moving the cart back and forth slowly.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, looking at Tommy’s text.

 _Tomasina: Get the s’mores._

Kris bit his lip, smiling a little bit. He looked at the Pop-Tarts on the shelves and dropped two boxes into his cart.

He texted back.

 _Kris Allen: This doesn’t mean anything._

***

After weeks of rehearsals, Liz had the genius idea to debut the new Kris Allen Band at a small club near the UCLA campus and Kris loved the somewhat overly friendly vibe of the college crowd. They liked the Tears for Fears cover of “Everybody Wants to Rule the World” and they sang along to their cover of “Don’t Look Back in Anger” by Oasis. Kris wiggled his hips as he danced and flailed around on stage during Andrew’s electric guitar solo, leaning against the taller man playing air guitar as the club cheered them on. He gained the respect of the crowd when he pulled out the soft ballad “Falling Slowly”. By the time they played “Alright with Me,” one of the new songs on the album, they had everyone in the club back on their feet and clapping and singing with him on the easy “yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah” refrain.

All during rehearsals, he couldn’t decide which of his original music he wanted to play. The guys in the band liked pretty much all of the songs but Kris wasn’t sure if he wanted to end the set with something bouncy and fun like “Alright with Me” or with something else.

 _”Why don’t you just man up and play that song that you want,” Cale said, raising his eyebrow at him._

 _“What’re you talking—“_

 _“Don’t play dumb with me, Allen.”_

 _Kris sighed. “It’s too personal.”_

 _“They’re all personal, man.”_

He turned and grinned at Cale. “Hey, man, do you have my cheat sheet? What if I forget the words?”

Cale laughed and pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his plaid shirt. “You mean this one?”

Kris laughed, picking up his guitar and pulling the strap over his shoulder. He pulled the guitar pick from his pocket and looked out at the audience, strumming a few chords on the guitar. “All right, well, you guys have been awesome and we just want to thank you for letting us play for you tonight.”

There were some cheers and wolf whistles from the audience and Kris blushed, laughing into the microphone.

“So this last song is kind of real personal to me and…I guess when you hear the lyrics, you’ll know what I mean,” he said, a half smile on his face.

He turned to look at his band and nodded to them. The band kicked in behind him.

 _“What if we were alone would you be the same as  
Yesterday in a crowded room  
Well I'm not judgin' I'm just wonderin' why it’s different when it’s just me and you  
And you can tell me it's not but I can see right through you_

 _‘Cause you're sayin' things  
I've never heard  
And this side of you  
I've never seen before_

 _Where you been hidin'  
Sister, who are you  
I know it's not easy  
Bein' only you  
And I know you now 'cause I now I know who you really are  
Yes all along I was played_

 _Had to keep this part of you  
Far from me  
But I knew you oh so completely yeah  
I liked what I saw until you broke down those walls and let me see you  
I know this sounds bad but I hope I'm not wastin' my time on you_

 _'Cause you're doin' things  
I've never seen  
And this side of you is  
Killin' me now_

 _Where you been hidin'  
Sister, who are you  
I know it's not easy  
Bein' only you  
But I know you now 'cause I now I know who you really are  
Yes all along I was played_

 _Where you been hidin'  
Sister, who are you  
I know it's not easy  
Bein' only you  
And I know you now 'cause I now I know who you really are  
Yes all along I was played_

 _Where you been hidin'  
'Cause I know it's not easy doin' what you do  
And I know you now 'cause I now I know who you really are  
Yes all along I was played  
Yes all along I was played  
Yes all along I was played…” _

He was kind of surprised by how…angry he sang the last verse, but he liked the way it went. The band must’ve picked up on his mood and tone, he could hear them kicking it up to a different level and by the time he finished, his heart was beating hard and he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck.

The crowd cheered and applauded as they wrapped up their set. Kris pushed whatever feelings he had to the back of his mind and felt really proud of his band for helping him put together a great first live show. On the back of this one performance, he was pretty sure that they’d make it together for a long time to come.

“Thank you!” Kris called into the microphone. “I’d like to thank my band. Cale Mills on keyboard and guitar. Ryland Steen on drums, ladies and gentlemen. Chris Torres on bass.” He laughed when Torres tossed his long black hair. “And Andrew DeRoberts on electric guitar. I’m Kris Allen. Thank you, UCLA, thank you and good night!”

He slung his guitar behind him and turned to his band, laughing when Torres hugged him and picked him up, literally carrying him a few feet across the stage.

“That was great!” He yelled, looking at his band-- _his_ band!

Cale ruffled his hair. “Good job, boy!”

“Ohmygod, I’m seriously going to need to ice pack my wrists, man!” Ryland called, tossing his arm around Andrew’s shoulders.

They made their way into the small dressing room near the back of the club. Kris was bouncing and dancing, high on adrenaline and energy, too much happiness rushing through his system. He laughed and drank two bottles of water and bounced around some more until Cale put him into a headlock trying to keep him still. Kris hugged him around the waist and tackled him to the couch, sprawling across Torres and Ryland.

“Watch the hands, Kris!” Torres said, squirming away and laughing when he fell on the floor.

“I can’t breathe!” Ryland giggled, grabbing his eyeglasses protectively.

“Kris! Your face is in my crotch!” Cale said, laughing throatily.

Andrew cleared his throat, holding the door open. “Kris, you have a guest.”

Kris raised his face out of Cale’s crotch and inhaled sharply when he saw Adam standing there, staring at him. He scrambled off of Cale and straightened his clothes, brushing down his hair as he looked at Adam. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Adam said, smiling at him. Kris noticed that he—he looked good. His hair was loose and he wasn’t wearing a lot of make up. He wore his usual black jeans and black boots with a gray button down over a red tee-shirt. It was pretty tame for Adam, but Kris couldn’t deny that he looked good. Great. Gorgeous. “I just wanted to say it was a great show.” He looked at all the guys. “Really great. I loved the vibe and the music and everything.”

“Thanks,” the guys murmured enthusiastically.

“Hey, you can come in, we don’t bite,” Torres drawled, waving Adam inside.

“Uh, I think I’m going to need a minute with Adam in private,” Kris said, stepping in front of Adam before he could come into the room. “I’m just going to be outside there.”

He motioned for Adam to follow him to the back door of the club. They’d have some privacy in the alley because Kris wasn’t ready to explain to the guys why he was freaking out seeing Adam.

He was surprised that Adam followed him outside and Kris paced nervously as Adam closed the door quietly, turning to look at him.

“You probably didn’t expect to see me here,” Adam said, softly.

He shook his head and looked away. _Best not to look at him._ Kris could admit that he was still attracted to Adam; that his body wanted to be close to him.

“You really were great, Kris,” he murmured, taking a deep breath. “I loved seeing you on stage, doing your thing. I always knew you had it in you.”

Kris glanced at him and ducked his head, scratching his head. He refused to feel pleased by the praise.

“Are you going to say anything to me?”

“What—what do you want me to say?” He said roughly. “Thanks for coming to see me and the band—“

“I’ve missed you so much. When I found out that you’ve been talking to Tommy and Monte again, I wanted to know why you could forgive them so easily but keep ignoring me—“

“Are you kidding?” He said tensely.

Adam closed his mouth and sighed. “I guess that answers that.” Kris shrugged at him. “I’m glad I saw your debut show. You’re going to be awesome. You—you deserve all the success and everything.”

Kris bit his lip, breathing heavily. “So that’s it? You just show up and think, what, that I’m going to say ‘it’s alright, I forgive you for lying to me and betraying my trust and hurting me’? You totally played me, Adam. I don’t think you can ask me for anything right now.”

Adam looked at him for a long moment. “Your last song was…was about me, wasn’t it?”

“You bastard,” Kris hissed, heading for the door to go back inside and away from him.

His hand was on the doorknob when he felt Adam grab him, pulling him against Adam’s body, kissing him. He’d missed this – the way that Adam… _Dusty_ kissed him. It was familiar and it felt so good and it—Kris couldn’t handle this.

He bit Adam’s tongue sharp enough to make it hurt. He glared up at Adam. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

They stared at each other for a long moment and Kris didn’t know who he was looking at: was he seeing Adam or was he seeing Dusty? Never mind that he liked both of them and that both of them hurt him. But who hurt him more? And who was he going to keep punishing?

He reached up and grabbed a handful of Adam’s thick hair and tugged Adam’s head down and rose up on his toes, holding him still as Kris kissed him, biting his lips. He tasted the alcohol on Adam’s tongue and felt his cock getting harder against his hip. Adam’s arms tightened around his waist, jerking him closer, and Kris pulled his hair, hard and ruthless, sneering against his lips when Adam made a pained sounding moan. He reached between them and slid his palm down the front of Adam’s jeans and he cupped him and squeezed him, pushing his tongue into Adam’s mouth like he’d always wanted to—to—

“God, Kris…yes…”

The deep, husky tones forced Kris back to reality and he let go of Adam’s hair and broke out of his hold, taking four steps back until he was on the other side of the alley. He held his hand over his mouth and felt stupid – so weak and stupid for wanting Adam when he couldn’t even—how could he be so angry at someone but still want them so much?

“You—you should go,” he mumbled, trembling.

The door opened and Cale popped his head out, looking at Adam and then at Kris. “Hey, is everything alright?”

No. “Yeah.”

Cale stepped out into the alley and smiled at Adam, holding out his hand. “I’m Cale Mills.”

“Adam Lambert,” he said, shaking Cale’s hand, his voice a little hoarse and deep.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Cale murmured, looking at him. “You okay? I mean, you look kind of…”

“I’m fine,” Adam said, running his hand over his hair. He glanced at Kris and then gave Cale a hesitant smile.

Cale turned to give Kris an accusing look, raising his eyebrow. Kris felt like he was two inches tall and he curled his arms across his chest, shrinking in on himself.

“Come on, Adam, let me get you a drink or something at the bar,” Cale said, opening the door and motioning for Adam to head inside. “Give me a minute, okay?” Kris watched as Adam disappeared into the darkness of the club and took a deep breath. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?”

“You look guilty as all get out and Adam didn’t look any better.”

Kris frowned, staring at the ground.

“Alright, man, so did I interrupt something you two want to continue in private or did something else happen?”

“It wasn’t anything…just me being an idiot.”

“You know, you are an idiot, Kris. Maybe it’s time you grew up and you either just let him go or you go and talk to him and try to make things work,” Cale hissed at him. Kris looked up at his oldest friend. It was the angriest he had ever seen Cale.

Kris watched as Cale stalked back into the club, the door closing behind him. Kris leaned against the wall and braced his hands on his legs and took deep, long breaths. The adrenaline from being on stage was still rushing through him and being close to Adam and kissing him and touching him had ramped things up even more. He was pretty sure that Adam knew that Kris still wanted him and it—he was still a little humiliated by how easily he went…like he…

He sighed and stood up slowly, trying to convince his body that he wasn’t aching for Adam.

***

It took him nine days to get up the nerve to not just drive by Adam’s apartment but to get out of his car and walk to the door. He’d driven past the apartment complex too many times to count and had pulled into the old visitor spot four times, looking up at the windows to Adam’s place, and feeling like a stalker when some of the apartment residents gave him looks.

Cale had given him the talk again, telling him that he wasn’t going to be able to move forward if he didn’t talk to Adam.

 _”We go on tour in three months. You seriously going to leave without settling things with Adam?”_

 _“Why are you trying so hard to get me to talk to him?”_

 _Cale smacked the back of his head. “Because I spent some time talking to him since you’re being a jerk, all hanging out with his friends but ignoring him. It’s time for you to put up or shut up, Kris, and to be honest, he’s pretty hot and he’s a cool guy and it’s not going to take him any time to find someone else to love.”_

 _Kris stared at him. “What!”_

 _Cale snickered, shaking his head. “What? Just because I’m straight I can’t see what a hot dude he is? Well, at least you have some taste, even if you are a coward.”_

He knocked on the door quickly, not giving himself any time to run back to his car. He heard movement and footsteps on the other side of the door and he held his breath when the door opened, Adam staring at him in surprise. Kris looked up at him, taking his time getting his fill of Adam’s dark hair, floppy and loose, making him look younger and approachable. He wore a soft looking tee-shirt and loose jeans. Kris itched to move into his personal space and hug him.

“Hey,” Kris said, a small smile on his face.

Adam stared at him for a long moment, his lips pressed tightly. “What’re you doing here?”

“I came to talk?”

He could tell from the look on Adam’s face that he wasn’t going to let Kris inside.

“Please.”

Adam sighed and took a step back, opening the door so that Kris could walk into Adam’s apartment.

“Thank you,” he said, turning to look up at Adam.

“What do you want to talk about?” He said, leaning against the door with his arms across his chest like he was protecting himself from Kris. Not that Kris could blame him. He realized that he was acting hot and cold with Adam and he decided that it wasn’t fair.

“I…I guess I’m ready to hear why you pretended to be Dusty and…broke up with me.”

Adam looked away and bit at his lip. Kris wanted to touch his mouth and pull the lip away, stroke it with his thumb. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and swallowed down inappropriate thoughts.

“You want to sit down?” Adam said, pushing off the door and walking into the living room. He waved for Kris to sit on the couch, which he did, and he watched as Adam sat down on the plush armchair, long legs stretched out in front of him. He stared at his hands for a long moment and Kris waited as patient as the day was long. He was going to sit there and let Adam talk, find a way to forgive him because he wanted to forgive Adam. He really, really did. “How pissed off at me are you?”

“I’m not angry anymore,” he admitted, softly. He offered a small smile when Adam looked at him. “I was for a long time but…I don’t want to be angry at you anymore. So I just want to know why you did what you did because…because I know you liked me. I know you liked me as Dusty and as Adam.”

“Who did _you_ like more?”

Kris nodded, taking a deep breath. “I like both.”

“Equal opportunity bastard,” Adam said, snorting. He looked at his hands again and licked his lips. “I…I was scared.”

Kris waited, watching him. Adam picked at the dark blue fingernail polish on his thumb nail.

“When I realized that you didn’t know that I was in drag and that you were straight and only interested in Dusty, I thought it was my only chance so I took it.” Adam looked up at Kris. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk. I didn’t want to hurt you or lie to you – I’m not that kind of guy but…I guess I was to you.”

“Why did you break up with me? I mean, you could’ve come clean when I told Dusty what happened. You knew that I wasn’t 100% straight by then,” he said, scooting closer towards Adam. “You knew I wasn’t going to turn you away but…”

He watched as Adam’s face flushed a deep red. “I was scared.”

“That I’d reject you? So you broke up with me first to—“

“I was scared that you only really wanted Dusty and I can’t be her for you anymore, Kris. And a part of me probably would’ve kept playing her for as long as possible if it meant that I could keep you. But I can’t anymore.” He paused and looked away. “So if you’re here because you want her then…I don’t know.”

“She’s still a part of you, right?” He said, reaching out and putting his hand on Adam’s arm to get his attention. He smiled when Adam looked at him, nodding. “You’re inseparable. You used to always tease me about that, remember. I know it’s going to be a little weird that whenever I see you, I’m going to always see a little bit of Dusty, too. I can’t help it. I liked her first, you know? But it’s still you. Everything that I like about her, it’s you.”

Adam stared at him for a long moment. “I don’t understand. What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying that I knew, deep down, that you weren’t just out to play me. I knew that you liked me. I guess I just needed to hear it from you.”

“Kris, I’ve been in love with you probably from the moment I met you.”

He sucked in his breath, his hand tightening on Adam’s arm.

“But you’re in love with her and…as much as she is a part of me, I’m not Dusty. I’m just Adam.”

Kris leaned forward and pressed his lips against Adam’s warm mouth. It was a gentle kiss, not like the frantic kiss from the alley, not like the seductive kisses with Dusty or Adam. He closed his eyes and just pressed close, feeling Adam’s breath against his cheek, the familiar lips moving against his.

“I love you, too.”

Adam looked at him, blue eyes so intense. “But is it Dusty or is it me?”

“It’s you.” He felt his face heat up. “I’ve never met anyone like Dusty before. She was so confident and strong and…and beautiful. She always made me feel good about myself, you know. She…but I knew that she wasn’t real with me. It’s like I got the toned down stage Dusty when we were together, but I never got to know her the way that I got to know you.”

Adam gave him a shaky smile and looked down at his hands again. “So do…do you want to be friends again?”

“No,” he said, taking Adam’s hand. “I don’t want to be friends again.”

“Oh.” He said, trying to pull away from Kris.

“I want to be more than just friends, Adam.”

“Oh!”

Kris grinned, watching as Adam’s face transformed, becoming beautiful as a wide smile formed on his lips. He curled a hand behind Kris’s neck and pulled him in for a long, wet kiss, his tongue sliding against Kris’s lips. He sighed and let out a soft moan when Adam’s tongue moved into his mouth, stroking against his.

“I’m sorry…for everything.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, smiling against Adam’s mouth. “I know you are.”

“So you forgive me?”

Kris looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Thank God,” Adam growled, grabbing Kris and pulling him off the couch so that he had to straddle Adam’s lap on the low arm chair. He curled his arms behind Adam’s neck and giggled, arching his neck to let Adam kiss and nip and lick him. “I didn’t think you were ever going to forgive me.”

“I didn’t like being angry at you,” Kris said, kissing his mouth and stroking his hand down Adam’s chest.

“I didn’t like you being angry at me either.”

Kris hugged him, feeling Adam shaking against him. He smiled, brushing his cheek against Adam’s soft hair, inhaling the scent of his familiar cologne and hair products. He closed his eyes and there was a hint of Dusty’s familiar scent, too, and a part of him was happy that she was there, just on the edge of his senses.

He pushed Adam back into the chair and smiled down at him, stroking his hands down Adam’s face and neck, letting his fingers trace around the neck of his tee-shirt, brushing against his collar bone.

“I want to touch you.”

Adam grinned, that predator just under the smile. “I’m all yours.”

“It’s payback time for all those times when you’d touch me but wouldn’t let me touch you,” he said, biting his lip and sliding his fingers down Adam’s chest, scratching over the hard nub of his nipples under the cotton shirt. Adam sucked in his breath, hands curling behind Kris’s thighs.

“That was so hot.”

Kris reached for his wrists and pulled his hands away, putting them on the arm rest. “Keep your hands here or I’m going to stop.”

Adam smiled at him, slipping down a little lower on the chair. “Go ahead, baby.”

He didn’t know where to start, a part of him just wanted to take all of Adam’s clothes off and rub himself against Adam. He grinned to himself and slid his hand up and down Adam’s chest, over his shoulders, down his arms. He ran his nails down the tops of Adam’s arms and spread his fingers apart as he palmed his way up Adam’s arms, touching warm, firm skin, fingers measuring the muscles of his upper arms.

Kris sat back on Adam’s lap and slipped his fingers down Adam’s chest, both of them laughing when Kris found his ticklish spots. He watched as Adam closed his eyes, breathing heavily when he trailed his fingers along his lower belly, feeling his stomach muscles twitch and jump under his touch.

His fingers followed the waistband of Adam’s jeans, both of his hands moving lower until he was cupping Adam’s hardness under the denim. He flexed under Kris’s hands and let out a groan, hands gripping the arm rest tightly.

“Kris…”

“How many times did you make me come in my pants?” Kris said, low and husky. He pressed the heel of his hand near the base of Adam’s cock and caressed him firmly.

Adam pushed his head against the back of the chair, eyes barely open as he stared at Kris. He licked his lips and Kris leaned towards him, kissing him gently, moving away before Adam could tuck his tongue into his mouth. He chuckled when Adam’s frustrated moan turned into a whimper as he squeezed his hand over Adam’s cock.

“Fuck, baby…come on…” Adam murmured, kissing his cheek. “Put your hand in my pants and touch me.”

“Remember when you said that you were going to come in my mouth?” Kris said, his face heating up at his own words. “I want that, too.”

He didn’t know where this newfound boldness was coming from but he moved off of Adam’s lap and got to his knees, pushing Adam’s legs apart to fit himself better between them. He smiled as Adam swallowed, watching him intently as Kris undid his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Adam wasn’t wearing anything underneath his jeans and Kris was pleased and turned on by how dirty this was, seeing Adam bared open and hard and wet. He licked his lips and bent down, tongue flat on the thick shaft, moving up slowly and teasingly until he could taste Adam, flinty and bitter on his tongue.

“Kris, please—“

“Don’t move your hands or I’ll stop.”

“Put your mouth back on my cock, baby,” Adam whined, moving his hips against Kris.

“I’ve never done this before but I think I can figure it out,” he murmured, eyes on Adam as he licked around the head, the taste of him even stronger now.

“Just suck on the head, come on, do it.”

Kris grinned and kissed the head, taking in only what he could. He was drooling with it and he sucked and swallowed and moved his tongue against the soft skin of the head, doing his best to bob his head and breathe and not come in his own pants.

Adam was making noisy, breathy pants through his mouth, dark eyes staring at him unblinkingly, like he didn’t want to miss anything Kris was doing.

“Please, baby, that’s so good…Mmmm…Kris…yes…don’t stop…just like that…yes…yes! Yes! Baby!”

Adam started to talk even dirtier, a mixture of cuss words and praise as he got closer and it made Kris blush and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Adam in his mouth. He was breathing harder now, moans that sounded like the glory notes Dusty sang on stage, and Kris’s mouth flooded with the taste of Adam’s come, catching him by surprise as he tried to figure out how to swallow with something thick in his mouth.

He looked up when one of Adam’s hands curled into his hair, gripping a handful and just holding him. His legs tightened around Kris and he let out a loud groan. Kris knew that Adam was trying to hold still and not try to shove the rest of his cock into Kris’s mouth and he appreciated Adam’s control. He wasn’t quite ready to take everything that Adam had to offer.

Adam’s grip on his hair tightened and he pulled Kris off of his cock, pushing Kris on his back on the floor of the living room and climbing over him, mouth desperately sucking on Kris’s tongue and kissing him so hard that Kris didn’t know what to do with his hands or even to kiss Adam back. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and just let Adam have him, so out of control, so hot that he did this, and he chuckled when Adam finally pulled away to let him breathe.

Kris smiled as Adam’s hand slipped between them, opening Kris’s jeans and pulling out his cock, stroking him fast and dry. Adam wrestled his legs apart and pressed down over him, growling as he sucked on Kris’s neck as he jerked him off.

“Adam…Adam…Adam…”

He groaned and closed his eyes tight as he came, holding on to Adam’s shoulders as he shuddered so hard that he nearly pushed Adam off of him. He opened his eyes to see Adam licking the come off his hand and gasped breathlessly when Adam kissed him again, his tongue salty and wet and hard in his mouth.

“Jesus,” Adam whispered against his cheek. “You sucked my cock.”

Kris blushed, smiling widely. “I hope you’re the kind of boy who likes to reciprocate.”

Adam’s eyes glittered as he looked at him. “I’m the kind of boy who _loves_ to reciprocate. You’ll be begging me to stop because you won’t be able to come anymore.”

He giggled and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Adam snuggled close and wrapped his arms around Kris, holding him tight.

“I’m glad you chose me.”

Kris sighed, stroking his hand over Adam’s hair. “It was always you.”

*****

 **EPILOGUE**

Kris walked into his hotel room, so thankful to have a hotel night on the tour. They had about ten more city dates left before he could head back to LA and he was having a hard time dealing with being away from Adam for so long.

He sighed, dropping his guitar case and messenger back on the sofa and kicked off his sneakers before sinking down on a nearby chair. He closed his eyes and let out a tired groan, letting his body sink down into the cushions. Seriously, he was going to take this chair with him on the bus, maybe sit in it during his show.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kris opened his eyes, a small frown creasing his forehead as he stared at the door.

“Yes?” He called from across the room, too tired to be polite.

“Room service.”

Kris sat up and got to his feet. Maybe his assistant had ordered him some food – in fact, he could eat and he was kind of glad to have something delivered. He opened the door and nearly fell to his knees, the familiar coy smile greeting him.

“Adam?”

“It’s Dusty, actually,” she said, raising her eyebrow and staring at him.

Kris swallowed, grabbing the door. “Dusty.”

She grinned, her hand stroking the side of his face. “It’s been a long time, honey, you going to invite me in?”

“Please, come in,” he murmured, stepping back and holding the door open for her. “Ad—Dusty, what’s going on?”

She closed the door and wrapped her arms around Kris, holding him close. Kris closed his eyes and took a deep breath, her smell so alluring and familiar. He’d missed her. He moaned when she kissed him.

“Missed you, Kristopher.”

He stared into her blue eyes. “I missed you, too.”

Kris giggled when she leaned down and rubbed her nose against his. He smiled at her and ran his hands up her back, feeling her corset under her silk dress.

“So, have you been a good boy on tour, Kristopher?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a very nice bed,” she purred against his ear, sending shivers down his back. “If you’re a _very_ good boy, I’ll let you touch me as much as you want.”

Kris laughed, seeing Adam in her blue eyes. “I’m a very, very good boy.”

 

THE END.


End file.
